Being a Sister of a Revolutionist
by starlight178
Summary: Christine is the sister of the leader of the June Revolution Enjolras, but he is also a over protective brother who doesn't want to see her to get hurt. But when she meets one of his best friends Grantaire, at first she doesn't know what to think but soon sparks fly. But will happen when a revolution and a over protective brother gets in the way of their love! GrantairexOC
1. Chapter 1

"Gavroche please come back!" I screamed trying to catch up to the little boy who was running through the crowded streets of Paris. He was heading to the rally that my brother was holding. I never went to the rallies, Enjolras always thought them unsafe for me.

"Come on Christine you've ain't never been to one you got to be part of the revolution at some point!" Gavroche yelled over his back as he dodged people, beggars, and carriages.

"Gavroche you know i'm not all-!" I stopped at mid sentence when we emerged through the alleyway entering into the town square where dozens of people were crowded around the makeshift stage where Enjolras and his friend Marius were shouting their beliefs on the king.

"WE MUST FIGHT FOR OUR-" Enjolras screamed but stopped when he saw me and Gavroche standing in the crowd. He jumped from the stage and stormed toward me. The crowd booed and yelled but he completely ignored their calls only looking at me and fumed. When he reached me he grabbed my arm and yanked me to the alleyway I entered through. "What are you doing here I told you to stay at the flat!" He hissed.

I was looking after Gavroche and he was asking me to go to the rally with him but I refused so he ran off and I followed. Why does it matter I go to the meetings almost every time there is one!" I hiss back.

"I don't want you to come because they are dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt ok," He said more gentle.

"Enjolras we need you back there the crowd is turning into a mob," Marius called entering the alleyway. "Oh i'm sorry am I interrupting you?," He said awkwardly.

Enjolras slightly smirked which he always did when he had an idea. "No my friend you are fine, But you can do something for me,"

"Anything," He said.

"Could you take my sister Madame Christine home she lost her way and ended up here," Enjolras said nudging me toward him.

"Oh of course not I would be happy to," He turned to me and held out his arm "Mademoiselle," He smiled. I took his arm and turned around walked away I turned around and gave him a look. Its not that I don't like Marius but I have never just like my Marius and we don't have much in common he's caught in this revolution. "How long do you plan to stay with your brother Madam?" He asked pulling me out of my train of thought.

"Christine, just Christine but some do call me Chrissy, and I hope to stay as long as I can before my parents send for me to come home," I said curtly.

"Well Ma- Christine I hope you stay. You seem to brighten your leader up," He teased.

As we walked past a bar that was heavily crowded one of the customers ran out and came toward us in wobbly steps. "Ah look who it is the lap dog for our fearless leader Enjolras," He said hitting Marius upside the head.

"Hello to you to Grantaire ," Marius chuckled hugging the drunk. Ah yes I rember him he is one of Enjolras good friends but I've only seen him on three occasions and all he has been sober. After embracing Grantaire noticed me and ran his eyes over me. "And who is this spring beauty!" He laughed. I shifted in discomfort at his dunk words.

"You have met her before she Enjolras sister Christine," Marius said sensing my discomfort. " Now if excuse us I must escort the Mademoiselle home,"He said while taking my arm again.

"Oh nonsense no sister of my friend gets away from me without a drink!" He laughed taking my hand and dragged me toward the tavern he just came from.

"But Sir I'm not thirsty I must go home!" I protested but they fell on deaf ears while he pulled me into the tavern with Marius on our tail calling after us to stop. He plopped me down a bench near the bar where bar minds served than many drunks even though it was only midday."I can't stay Sir my brother would not be happy with either us if I stay," I said getting up while waving for Marius to come get me.

As I was leaving Grantaire grabbed my wrist. "WAITRESS ONE DRINK!" He hollered to no one in particular but in seconds a small glass appeared in front of me filled with a vile looking liquid. "I won't let you leave my dear until you drink this," He smirked as he handed me the small glass. Marius finally found us and started trying to break through the crowd to get to us. "Come on love one drink," he whispered.

Marius was only feet away from us seeing the glass in my hand he tried to shove through the people faster. As he reached us he ripped the glass from my hand and dropped it the floor where it shattered into a million pieces. "Oh come now Marius I was only teasing," He giggled.

"Well it would not be funny if Enjolras found out that his sister was drinking in a foul place like this while she was in my care, come now Christine," He said grabbing my arm and dragging out of the tavern.

"SPOILSPORT!" Grantaire yelled.

Marius turned around fuming. "Don't its not worth it Marius he's drunk and look my house is right there," I said trying to change the subject. Marius turned back around more gently tugged me our flat. As we arrived at the front door Marius took my hand and kissed it like any gentleman.

"I'm sorry Christine for my behavior today, But I must go back to the rally will you be OK," he said.

"of course I will be, but could you not tell my brother of the events today?" I asked.

He only smiled "Of course Miss, good bye!," He said while leaving.

"Goodbye Marius,"


	2. Chapter 2

It has been at least five hours since Marius has taken me home and the incident with Grantaire. I was trying to mend Enjolras sport excuse of a red jacket. There were multiple holes in the right sleeve and in the back. WhilIe trying to sew up one of the biggest holes the front door opened. "Christine where are you!" Enjolras yelled to me. He sounded tired from today's rally.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I yelled back to him. After a few moments I heard his heavy boots come down the hall of the tiny flat to the kitchen that could barely fit four people.

Without looking at him he kissed my temple of my forehead. "I told you not to fret with that jacket," he sighed.

"I know you love this jacket and i'm not going to go down without a fight on this jacket" I laughed. I turned around to see Enjolras with his blonde hair dirty with clumps of dirt in them and a big cut down his cheek bone to the middle of his cheek. "Good god what happened to you!" Was all I could say as I ran to the drawer where I kept the and pulled out the first one I saw.

Trying to be gentle but I could see he was annoyed took my hands and held them his. "I'm perfectly fine it was only a little riot that broke during the rally, you don't need to fuss over me like i'm a child Christine," He sighed.

He was always like this trying to be the marble man that everyone calls him. "Well at least let me clean the wound lucky for you I just fetched the water, just please sit down," I said. He seemed to want to protest but decided it was not worth the fight when he knew I would win. I ran to the pantry where we kept our non perishable food and the pale of water. I ran back in to see him waiting patiently in a chair by the table. "Was that so hard Enjolras," I joked.

"Lets just get over with this we need to be at the cafe in an hour," He said rolling his eyes. I set right to work dabbing the cloth a used eariler into the pale and started to clean the scratch. Within ten minutes the scratch was about clean.

While finishing up cleaning the supplies Enjolras used the remaining fresh water to clean his hair that still was full of mud. "We have two new recruits from the rally they both go to my university their close friends of Joly," He said while drying his hair.

"Oh that's wonderful!" I exclaimed we haven't had a new recruit in two months it always put the group in a good mood when they have someone new.

"But today I want you to stay with me or Marius at all times, I don't know these men so please just do as I say," He said. I knew this was coming he never lets me out of his sight when someone new comes but this time I thought things would change.

"Enjolras i'm not a child, and you are not my father, when do except me to marry when run every boy off that comes close to me," I sighed.

"I know you're not a child but I don't want to see you get hurt ok and you can court when I die but you must wait a year after that to mourn me," He joked.

"I'm serious Enjolras i'm not a little girl anymore!" I exclaimed.

"And so am I," He laughed tickling me. "Come on we're going to be late Grantaire will have one a field day to make fun of me if we are," He laughed as he stopped tickling me.

Being reminded of Grantaire made my stomach do a flip flop. Lets just hope Marius doesn't tell him of our secret.


	3. Chapter 3

"Remember Chrissy you stay with me or Marius today or I will send you home, I promise you."He threatened as the tiny old ABC cafe came into sight as they walked through the dirty streets, with my basket full of the materials for the revolution pins.

"Why is Marius so trusted not any of your other friends with your precious sister," I rerouted. I was growing tired of his protection. I knew he meant well but I am nineteen I don't need my brother around breathing down my neck.

"Because, he is my best friend and I know he won't hurt you, he can't even hurt a fly," He snapped. He opened the door for me to the cafe that was bustling with the students. Before entering Enjolras but his hand on my shoulder. "Please Chrissy,". He pleaded. His face showed real concern. I only smiled and kissed his cheek before entering.

"CHRISTINE!," Joly yelled running to me as I entered before Enjolras.

"Hello Joly how are you?" I giggled as he kissed my cheek in friendly manner.

"I'm very well mademoiselle thank you, I want you to meet two of my friends," he said excitedly as he waved over two young students over to us. "Bahorel this Christine," he gestured to a dark haired boy who smiled and kissed my hand. "And this is Feuilly," he gestured to a handsome boy with sandy blonde hair.

"Mademoiselle it is so nice to meet you. i'm honored to meet the sister of the leader of this revolution," Feuilly smiled after kissing my hand.

"Thank you both are very kind but I must go so you and my brother can talk of the business at hand,'' I said. I curtsied and gave a look to Enjolras meaning to be nice.

I walked away to the bar trying to find Marius but he was nowhere in sight and luckily I couldn't see Grantaire either. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see Marius smiling at me. "Hello Christine come on lets sit down at a table before they are all taken," He beamed. He took my hand and pulled me toward a table that wasn't yet occupied.

"Thank you Marius for this afternoon, not telling Enjolras," I said. It seemed Marius and I just needed a situation to become friends.

"Of course Christine I would never go back on a promise," He smiled.

We talked through most of the meeting which mostly was the group welcoming the new students to the cause, which they gave an oath and were given pins that represented the revolution that I have made over the months for them. We talked of all sorts of things but we stayed away from politics and the revolution, I even taught him how to make a pin which came very hard to him. His turned out to be almost a square shaped mesh of red white and blue. By the end me and Marius were very good friends. It was the end of the official meeting now the boys were just killing time with playing cards, .chess, or just talking of school. "Excuse me Christine but I must go get a drink do you desire anything?" He asked while getting up.

"No i'm fine, thank you though, i'll just be here," I called. He simply nodded and headed to the bar where he was greeted by some of the boys and they were lost in conversation. I started to work on more pins. Even though I had done so many I couldn't even count, but it always got my mind off things.

"Ah look who it is my favorite girl," A drunken voice said that pulled me out of concentration. I looked up to see Grantaire a little less drunk than before but still with a bottle in hand.

"Hello Grantaire," I said looking back down hoping he would just leave seeing I wasn't interested but I didn't have any luck because I felt his body occupy Marius's seat. His hands took mine and opened them and took my half made pin.

"You're still making these? We both know we won't get any more silly students to join this revolution," He slurred.

I snached away the pin from him which now was crumpled up from his handling. "Grantaire I make them because I know we will have more volunteers, now will you please leave before Enjolras kills us both," I snapped.

I try to get up from my chair but Grantaire pulls me back down but not in my seat but his lap. "Oh if you're so confident in this Revolution then why aren't you wearing a pin when your dear brother is the leader of this death trap?" He whispered in my ear.

"Thats it!" I yelled and grabbed his precious bottle and spilled the last of the contents into his face. "YOU ARE SUCH AN ARSE!" I screamed at him when he let me go trying to wipe the foul beer off of his face. I picked up my supplies and stormed over to Enjolras who was now staring wide eyed and mouth hanging open with the rest of the group including Marius. "Enjolras I have grown ill can we please leave." I snapped looking angrily at him.

I didn't wait for his answer I just pulled him out side from the cafe and all the way and didn't listen to his questions till I we got home. He stopped me before I could get up the stairs. "What's wrong!" he said with his brotherly concern he has always had.

"Grantaire," was all I could say. And at the mention of his name his face darkened.


	4. Chapter 4

"What did he do," Enjolras growled.

He put his hands on my shoulders making sure I don't run off to my room. "He was just being the arse he is when he is drunk," I muttered. I didn't want to talk about because I knew Enjolras would go off telling me why I couldn't join the fight and how "It wasn't my place".

"But what did he say that made you so mad that you threw a drink at him and stormed out of the Cafe!" he said showing his brotherly concern. He sat me down on the couch in the small living room. He grabbed my hand and started to rub my palm with his thumb trying to coax me into telling him. Seeing I wasn't budging he took a different approach. "If you don't tell me I'll just go back to the cafe and ask Grantaire what happened," He said seriously.

"He won't tell you," I growled looking down at my feet.

"We both know if I buy him a drink he will sing like a canary," He smirked knowing he won the argument. And he was right you could get Grantaire to do almost anything for you when hes drunk enough.

"If you must know he mocked me that I wasn't part of the revolution and even though he is right that I should be part of the fight, I was angry," I retorted curtly as I finished I got up from the couch but I was pulled right back down by Enjolras.

"Christine," He warned.

"Why cant I join you! Gavroche is part f it and he is ten!" I yelled at him. He have been down this road many times. Ever since Enjolras had started the Revolution I had wanted to be part of it. The is one of the reasons I left home, to go and help my brother. But he didn't see that i could help them.

"I dont want to see you get hurt, and Gavroche is not part of the movement hes nothing but a child thinking this all a game that he can live through if we lose. I let him stay at the cafe because I pity the street rat!" He yelled. His face that was full of anger turned to regret when he realized what he said. "Christine I'm" He tried to apologize.

"You are god to him Enjolras. He comes because he wants the family he never had that he can look up to, we both know he knows we will all die for the cause, I wish you saw that," I spat him.

"Christine you need to realise," He tried to argue but I interrupted him again.

"Sometimes you're as blind as father!" I spat tears coming to my eyes. His face washed with sadness. Knowing I crossed a line mentioning our father to him I turned and ran to my room As I reached the ends of the stairs I heard his heavy footsteps climbing the stairs while climbing the stairs. I reached my room and locked the door. As soon I locked the door I felt Enjolras hand slam on the door.

"Christine open the door!" He called. I ran to my bed and tried to drowen out his calls and pleas by putting my pillow on top of my head. At some point he stopped and my mind wandered.

*FLASHBACK*

"Good bye my dear write to me whenever you are free, and please tell Aidan Father and I love him," Mother said while the servants were packing the last of my things to head off to see Enjolras.

"And don't distract him of his study's," My father warned. "I only allowed you to go to you're bother because you are the only one that can get anything through that thick head of his. I want you to stop his childish dreams of revolution," He repeated for the the hundredth time. "Do not disappoint me," He said coldly looking down at me with his cold lifeless eyes.

"Yes father," I said quietly. I have never lied to my parents before, yes its true I'm supposed to be a spy for father to know of Aidens plans of Les Amis but in my own mind I was going to help him with his cause.

Mother only smiles and hugs me tightly and whispers in my ear. "I love my dear, don't let Aiden change you," I pulled away from hug not knowing what she meant but I only smiled and nodded. One of the servants helped me into the carriage . And I was off I looked back to see my mother waving and my father walking back to the mansion.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Thinking of the memory I finally realized what mother meant when she told me not to let Enjolras to change me. She didn't want me to be part of the revolution. But not like father didn't want me, he didn't want me to shame the family like he thinks Enjolras has. But mother doesn't want me to be hurt. She doesn't want to see her only daughter and son die, maybe thats why she let me come here, to save Aiden and not let him die.

I pushed myself off my bed and headed to the door when I reached it I slowly unlocked it and pushed it open. I found Enjolras on the floor asleep in an uncomfortable position. At the sound of my door creaking open he woke up and quickly stood up. "Christine I-" HE tried to explain but once again I interrupted him by hugging him tightly.

"I'm just so scared for you Aiden," I whispered. He was first stiff and surprised at my action and my words.

He slowly returned the hug and whispered in my ear. "I know and im sorry," I couldnt answer him I could only cry on his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

After about an hour of crying Enjolras finally calmed me down to ask what is wrong with me. I hesitantly told what mother told me. He slightly smirked with sadness in his eyes. "Christine I will never change you. You are much too stubborn to listen to me. Mother and father are just scared their little angel will find a mind of her own that doesn't involve what pretty frocks are in fashion in Paris," He joked while nudging my shoulder in a playful manner to get me to smile.

As we sat on the floor leaning against the wall across from my room I felt my lips curling into a smile at Enjolras's joke. But I soon became stubborn again and frowned again and turned my head to the other side of wall not looking at him.

I heard him sigh in frustration at my stubborn attitude. "Christine look at me," he ordered. I kept my position refusing to move my head. "Christine what is it? Is it Grantaire? What else did he do?," he questioned. "I highly doubt its because of the bar scene this afternoon, I know you're not going to be bothered by that." He said in a mocking tone. My stomach plummeted to the ground as I whipped my head around to face him.

"Was it Marius," I muttered looking down knowing I was caught.

"Yes he told me during the meeting I asked him what was wrong cause it looked like something was eating at him from the inside out. And he spilled everything. Don't blame him, we both know he can't lie," He said.

"So you're not mad at Grantaire?" I questioned. I was in shock I thought he would be yelling his head off at how he would kill him.

"Oh I am, Christine that man is got something coming to him if he thinks he can touch you," He growled getting up leaving me on the floor. Sometimes I don't know fast he can change his mood from a loving brother to a man who is talking of hurting one of his best friends.

"He was drunk Enjolras, we both know he will regret it in the morning," I tried to reason. "Just forget about it, I did," I said. His tense stance loosened just a little bit showing he was thinking of the situation. "Enjolras please don't one silly drunk action ruin your friendship with him," I pleaded.

"If you promise something to me I will forget of his actions," His stance did not change keeping his back to me.

"And that is?" I questioned.

"Don't talk to Grantaire, avoid him if I'm not with you," he said turning to me.

"Fine Aiden. But you know you are acting like a jealous child." I said.

The tips of his lips curled into a smirk "Go to bed Christine,this conversation is over" Was all he said as he turned around and walked to his room that was down the wall. I rolled my eyes knowing that being him the conversation was not over.

When I woke up I heard Enjolras trying to cook which consists of him yelling curses and the smell of smoke. I chuckled while getting out of bed and slipping on robe. He once or twice tried to a month tried to make a meal which ended in disaster. I swear before I came he would spend most of his monthly allowance on eating out or making Joly make his meals when he lived here for a few weeks.

When I reached our tiny kitchen there was a small fire on the stove and Enjolras already dressed and trying to smother flame horribly with a wash cloth. I couldn't help but giggle at the scene. Hearing me giggle Enjolras turned to me clearly embarrassed he simply handed me the wash cloth, silently telling me to fix his mess. I expertly smothered the fire that was luckily still small.

As I looked in the pan it looked like a king of meat maybe bacon or ham. "What we're trying to cook?" I questioned while throwing away the burnt meat that was stuck on the pan.

"Souges, I left it alone for a second I swear," He mumbled sitting down.

I raised an eyebrow. "How did the meat turnout flat?"

"They caught on fire so I tried to smother it with the fork but it just made it worse," He again mumbled.

"Oh Aiden you are a hopeless case sometimes," I sighed while taking out the few eggs we had left to make a egg for me and him.

"You know I hate it when you call me that," He grumbled.

"Yes and I also know you hate me with gentlemen, and how the government has turned out," I joked dishing the eggs onto two plates.

"Well maybe you should both listen to me," he smirked. He shocked most of is egg into two bites before getting up and gathering his things before I took my third bite.

"And maybe we are stubborn to listen to the all mighty leader of the Les Amid," I called to him.

He came into the room with his case full of his papers and assignments from school with jacket in hand. "So do you plan today while I'm gone?" He asked, changing the conversation.

"I plan to go to the market to get some food and pick up our monthly allowance from father from the post," I explained.

"I hate taking that mans filthy man," he gritted.

"I know you do but if you want food on the table and keeping this flat, we have to except it," I explained.

"I can get a job! I've done it before, I don't want to be leashed to father for the rest of my life," he argued.

"You forgot to mention at your last and only job at the store where you were arrested for yelling at a customer for ignoring a beggar woman with a little girl and then going on a speech of the injustice of the king long after the man left. And to finish it you took money from the cash register and gave it to the women. Do you know how livid father was when he had to pay for you to get out of jail," I scolded. He seemed to try to come up with a way to defend himself but the huge town clock hen off signalling that Enjolras was late for class.

He rushed to the door while pulling on his jacket. Right before he left he turned to me. "Remember our promise," he said right before he slammed the door shut.


End file.
